La santa guerra sekirei
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: ¿que sucede cuando un ashikabi reciben ADN de una sekirei? Poderes surgen y lo que seria una competencia aunque trágica era segura se ha convertido en una guerra con un único premio: Poder para alguno ,libertad para otros o el mas puro amor. Cual sea el premio la guerra iniciara y todo ya no sera lo mismo. Este es la santa guerra sekirei ¿quien ganara o quien perderá? Minatoxharem.
1. Chapter 1

**La Santa guerra Sekirei.**

**Sekirei no me pertenece sino a su respectivo dueño.**

**Este fic nació en una gran conversación con un colega fanfiction de Sekirei, Zlesenger09, Angel arcano92 y se lo dedico además que recomiendo sus grandes obras. El fic será de aventura, romance y humor, espero que les guste. Cabe destacar que antes no me gustaba Sekirei debido a lo machista que sonaba el hecho que se ponía a mujeres a pelear en batallas mientras el hombre no hacía nada…espera , creo que soné machista pero les aseguro que no es así , es más , lo que me llevo que me gustara Sekirei fueron sus personajes femeninos extraordinarios , mujeres poderes , independiente , importantes y sexys no hay que olvidar le dio una emoción a mi gusto de las heroínas ya dañado por las decepciones de las heroínas de otras series (Naruto , Reborn entre otros e incluso Dragon ball Z) pero igual uno tiene deseo de ver un héroe en algún momento. Y yo daré eso en este fic.**

**Advertencia: Uso de OCs basados en personajes de otras series como One piece, Naruto y Bleach. Yo odio OCs, por ello cuando hago un OCs me baso en un personaje de otra serie, adaptando su personalidad, poder y demás cosas al fic en que lo uso, así que en total no hay necesidad de conocer estas series para entender este fic. Otra advertencia seria lenguaje fuerte, momentos de subidos de tonos, maldiciones y obviamente un Minato-harem, eso es para los hombres que sueñan con tener harems, es que se pueden poner gruñones por la triste realidad que no pueden.**

* * *

_El destinado aletea._

_**Palabras dadas por algunos filósofos del futuro….**_

_Ni siquiera las pilares de las ochos naves de las Sekireis saben del porque ellas existieron o porque fueron creados o de donde vinieron, solo sabían en general sobre su especie en esas naves, un misterio que las pilares no se molestaron en descubrir o buscar. Las naves cayeron en la tierra siendo seis de ellas en lugares inalcanzable de manera ordinaria para los habitantes de ese planeta pero uno de ellos se estrelló teniendo más de quince sobreviviente (en el futuro se diría que ocho pero se sabe que hubo otras Sekireis malvadas que igual sobrevivieron) ,ochos de las cuales encontraron a su Ashikabi destinado , un joven campesino que parecía que no era nada especial de un día para otro termino con ochos esposas y rey de una gran tierra (se cree que fue el quien dio nacimiento del termino harem) pero ni esas Sekireis se preguntaron ¿Qué tenía en especial ese humano tan en especial como para haberse unido a ochos Sekireis? ¿Qué le hacía especial? ¿Qué le hizo capaz de unificarse a las Sekireis?_

_Un gen extraño y único fue eso._

_La verdad es que las Sekireis no pueden unirse a seres humanos (Miya y Takehiro fue una prueba de ello) pero ese humano, el primer Ashikabi de la historia, nació con un gen mutante que en realidad fue un salto de anomalía en aquel sujeto (algunas veces se da un salto en la evolución en algunas especies antes de tiempo) y ese humano gano un don en cierto sentido inútil pero igual una bendición. La capacidad de absorción de características de otros ADN. Un detalle no mencionado es que ese Ashikabi jamás se enfermó y gamas sufrió decaída alguna de cansancio, su capacidad de adaptarse y hacer suyo cualquier gen o algo extranjero de su cuerpo era una extraordinaria habilidad, se adaptaba y lo aceptaba a un nivel extraordinario. La contraparte de Musubi de aquella nave al ver a aquel muchacho pensó genuinamente que era su Ashikabi así que al besarlo, pasándole ADN por la saliva, el cuerpo de aquel joven se adaptó a la unión con una Sekirei convirtiéndole en un Ashikabi. Y sus descendientes igual tendrían la capacidad de ser Ashikabi pero su primogénito y sus descendientes tendrían el gen que les hacían adaptarse a la unión de Sekireis más fácilmente y en el futuro permitiría que pueda unirse a varias Sekireis a la vez._

_En otra vida , en otra historia , Minato aun con ser un repetidor falto de confianza y sumiso logro unirse a ochos Sekireis antes de que ocurriera la tragedia de lo que se llama el plan Sekirei pero en esta vida el gen de adaptación de su antepasado Ashikabi y los genes Sekireis dormidos de igual de su antepasada hizo cambios no solo en Minato sino a todos , un hecho que ni Minaka Hiroto y Takami Sahashi que al descubrir la segunda nave que contenía a las 107 Sekireis y su pilar para después dar lo que sería el plan Sekirei podrían haber previsto o pensando. Cambio tanto que nadie esperaría que sucediera y en cierto sentido Minaka tenía razón. El plan Sekirei daría paso a una nueva era de dioses. Para bien o para mal. Solo una pregunta seria se mantendría al aire…_

_¿Cómo inicio la historia que cambio todo?_

**2014.**

Todo comenzó simplemente con otro intento de robo al MBI solo que en un diferente grado , un espía entrenando específicamente para esa tarea durante diez años , su misión era infiltrarse a la isla kamikura y tomar lo que fuera sobre las Sekireis sin que se diera cuenta , la misión le tomo años en hacerse incluso para que el espía lograra tener un trabajo de MBI y a poco tiempo logro trabajar como soldado en la isla privada de la mega corporación , parecía que todo iba sin sospechar ya que su misión le tomo años en hacerse para llegar a ese punto y no llamar la atención de MBI , un espía debía de tener una coartada para que no sospecharan de él , dos años trabajando en la isla kamikura fue lo necesario para que el espía hiciera su trabajo de inmediato y busco como sea alguna ganancia de todo su trabajo duro encontrando solo una cosa; una botella pequeña llena de sangre Sekirei. Y de ahí al tomarlo todo se fue cuesta abajo ,comenzando con una persecución hacia su persona de parte de militares e incluso la temible Sekirei negro pero el logro escapar de la isla , pasar por Japón y evadir todos los medios de cazas de MBI pero su suerte llego a un fin en donde no tenía a donde escapar y tuvo que esconderse en un pueblo rural llamado Wakayama pero ni eso era suficiente y fue cuestión de tiempo para que le capturara pero el espía tenia honor y determinación demostrando cuanto empeño le puso a su misión por lo que el escondió la botella en algún lugar cualquiera y se escapó para suicidarse como muy bien le enseñaron que debía hacer en el momento del fracaso para así evitar la interrogación y tortura de sus captores. El espía murió con sin ninguna duda aunque sabía bien que fracaso pero lo único que se preguntó antes de que el cianuro cayera bajo su garganta en que especial era esa sangre y que efecto tendría en el mundo al dejarlo sin supervisión alguna. El solo se preguntó si todos sus esfuerzos sirvieron para algo…

Él no sabía que cambio el mundo de muchos ese día.

Esconder una botella pequeña llena de sangre en un portafolio en una fábrica parecía seguro pero las cosas tienen sus maneras de ser cuando dicha fabrica fue demolida unos meses después de que el espía dejo tal objeto ahí , un trabajador lo tomo aunque no lo reviso ya que tenía trabajo que hacer , en cambio lo subió en una grúa y se puso a trabajar ,el portafolio caería en la parte trasera de un camión que se movió por los campos del pueblo antes de que en un movimiento brusco el portafolio fuera abierto y la botella fue lanzada al aire partiéndose en una valla de metal que por un lado se cayó la mitad de la sangre en el suelo perdiéndose para siempre y el otro caería en un vaso de jugo de mora de un chico que , de toda las casualidades , estaba soportando los berrinches de su hermana que se le había olvidado traer su almuerzo y le pedía/ordenaba a su hermano que le diera el suyo , el joven acostumbrándose poco a poco a las órdenes de su hermana que emulaba a su madre le termino dándole su comida aunque se conformó con saber al menos tendría su jugo de mora que su abuela le hizo y así se encamino a tomarlo que lo había dejado en un banco cerca de la valla que rodeaba la zona de recreo de la secundaria en donde él y su hermana estudiaba , cuando el tomo su vaso de jugo y tomándoselo de golpe Minato Sahashi , hijo de Takami Sahashi y Minaka Hiroto ,futuro Ashikabi se atraganto ante el sabor raro de su jugo pero no pudo escupir nada porque de babas se lo tomo todo de golpe. Y de una manera rara así se cambia el destino de muchos pero como se dijo una vez "son los detalles que importan" aunque en este caso fue una rareza muy anormal porque de una acción corriente dio el nacimiento de algo extraordinario.

-¡Puaj! ¡¿Qué le paso a mi jugo?! ¡Oh maldición! ¡Ahora aparte de tener hambre tengo ganar de vomitar! ¿Cómo podría ser esto peor?

Oh, si tu supiera.

El cambio duro cinco días después a partir de ese momento , desde el día que se tomó su jugo extrañamente raro Minato comenzó a experimentar calambres y temblores de manera aleatoria en esos días ,en las noches era peor ya que soñaba con cosas borrosas y aun cuando estaba en inconsciencia sabía que temblaba con fuerza , su abuela le insto a que se quedara a descansar por si era alguna clase de resfriado o algo así considerando que al tercer día Minato tuvo una fiebre muy alta y justamente cuando él y sus familiares dormían su fiebre aumento tanto que se sorprendió que al día siguiente la sabana de su Futon estaba quemada. Por otro lado no había comido casi nada aunque tuvo unos momentos en que tuvo muchísima hambre y al otro no tenia en lo absoluto pero esto no era tan importante por lo que no fue prestado atención. Era triste en realidad, seria años después que se daría cuenta de lo que le sucedía y lo que en verdad era triste es que solo sus abuelos se mostraron preocupados, Yukari a su modo igual pero era más una molestia que algo mas y su madre Takami ni supo de ello pero se recordó que era mejor así porque si le hubieran analizado en aquel entonces hubieran encontrando algo que cambiaría la vida de Minato para siempre. Y para mal que era lo más notable. Muy mal.

En el quinto día en donde no sufrió algún malestar Minato fue a la escuela, paso sus clases con normalidad y al final tomo ese tiempo de rareza medica como algo sin importancia por lo tanto después de clases camino por el sendero hacia su casa ya acostumbrado a estar solo ya que a diferencia de su hermana él no tenía amigos pero él estaba bien con eso pero entonces sucedió el cambio final. Un dolor agudo como ningún otro recorrió su cuerpo como jamás ha hecho en toda su joven vida, el dolor fue tal que cayo doblado hacia un pequeño barranco antes de detenerse dentro de un arbustos, el gemía y gritaba de vez en cuando lleno de dolor y lastimosamente esa era una zona rural por lo que era muy extenso y era muy tarde como para que alguien hubiera auxiliado al pobre Minato pero el destino quería que fuera así. Como dice el dicho "sin dolor no hay victoria" y Minato necesitaría dar de su parte antes de obtener el poder que muchos desearían tener. Y que le serviría si planeaba sobrevivir en el futuro.

-¡AAHH! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE MUCHO! ¡PARA POR FAVOR! ¡PARA! ¡AAHAHH!-Grito con ahogo Minato moviéndose de un lado para otro, con una mano sosteniendo su rostro y otro en su pecho que soltaba un leve brillo de color rosa que palpitaba con fuerza y espasmos recorría el cuerpo del joven que no hacía más que sentir que cada parte de su ser era pasado a un asador y picado con cuchillos microscópicos pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba…era que tenía flashes de pensamientos al azar y memorias que…no eran suyos. Memorias que le perturbaban y eso que no eran todas malas.

Es solo que eran demasiado para él.

Memorias de despertarse en un laboratorio , memorias que se le explicaba algo llamado Sekirei , memorias de entrenamiento , memoria de sentir emociones ajenas , memorias de aprender sobre el amor , memorias de escuchar su próxima tarea , memorias de conocer a una despiadada mujer cabello plateado , memorias de luchas , memorias de asesinatos hechos por aquella mujer peliplateada , memorias de enfrentamiento contra aquella mujer, memorias de hacer pasatiempos normales , memorias de entrenamiento simple, memorias de salvar a una pequeña niña , memoria de dar su vida a esa niña moribunda ,memorias de aquella atemorizante mujer gritar de furia ante su sacrificio y finalmente unas memorias que eran ajenas ya que se veía el cuerpo de una hermosa chica de cabello castaño rojizo corto con una cola de caballo ser introducida en una vaina que se llenó de un líquido amarrillo y finalmente unas puertas cerrarse en la habitación en donde aquel cuerpo fue dejado. Y Minato fue espectador de todo ello y grito con fuerza porque no podía evitarlo , en su pecho ligeramente el contorno de un magatama que tenía un ligero tinte de color rosa aunque posteriormente este desapareciera sin dejar rastro porque a lo siguiente marcas azules en forma de rectángulo comenzó a cursar el cuerpo de Minato hasta que casi todo su cuerpo era cubierto por aquellas marcas y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de azulo oscuro sin igual y sus gritos cesaron pero el continuo brillando antes de que la luz desapareció y su cuerpo fue mostrado estar en orden más el joven cayo desmayado ante lo sucedido. Sus últimos pensamientos eran un llamado al alguien que no conocía pero desesperadamente deseaba ver…

-_Yume….Yume….Yume….Yume ¿Dónde estás?...Yume…._

Minato había recibido sangre de la segunda Sekirei más poderosa de toda; numero 08 Yume. Nadie sabría exactamente qué sucedió y en como afectara el futuro en tener a un Ashikabi con 30% ADN Sekirei y sus habilidades añadido con la capacidad humana de no tener limite en su poder pero no será el único. El futuro estará plagado de batalla y una guerra que nadie podrá comprender en toda su magnitud. Para bien o para mal.

Nada será lo mismo.

**Continuara….**

**Y ahí está, inicialmente este fic seria de Minato con poderes de Sekireis, que serán derivados de los de Yume pero entonces pensé que era injusto además que me comenzó a gusta la serie Fate stay night así que cree una guerra con las Sekireis con Ashikabis con poderes solo que Minato tendrá una pequeña ventaja que otros, por eso dicho las parejas serán diferentes del canon. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen review ¿siiii?**

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Santa guerra Sekirei.**

**Sekirei no me pertenece sino a su respectivo dueño.**

**Este fic nació en una gran conversación con un colega fanfiction de Sekirei, Zlesenger09, Angel arcano92 y se lo dedico además que recomiendo sus grandes obras. El fic será de aventura, romance y humor, espero que les guste. Cabe destacar que antes no me gustaba Sekirei debido a lo machista que sonaba el hecho que se ponía a mujeres a pelear en batallas mientras el hombre no hacía nada…espera , creo que soné machista pero les aseguro que no es así , es más , lo que me llevo que me gustara Sekirei fueron sus personajes femeninos extraordinarios , mujeres poderes , independiente , importantes y sexys no hay que olvidar le dio una emoción a mi gusto de las heroínas ya dañado por las decepciones de las heroínas de otras series (Naruto , Reborn entre otros e incluso Dragon ball Z) pero igual uno tiene deseo de ver un héroe en algún momento. Y yo daré eso en este fic.**

**Advertencia: Uso de OCs basados en personajes de otras series como One piece, Naruto y Bleach. Yo odio OCs, por ello cuando hago un OCs me baso en un personaje de otra serie, adaptando su personalidad, poder y demás cosas al fic en que lo uso, así que en total no hay necesidad de conocer estas series para entender este fic. Otra advertencia seria lenguaje fuerte, momentos de subidos de tonos, maldiciones y obviamente un Minato-harem, eso es para los hombres que sueñan con tener harems, es que se pueden poner gruñones por la triste realidad que no pueden.**

_Crónicas de un héroe: entrada a la guerra._

Sekirei.

Ese es el nombre de una raza alienígena conformada por una especie humanoide que se centran en una vida de unión monógama o polígama para así continuar su especie , raramente e inexplicablemente terminaron en la tierra y fueron descubiertos por dos grandes estudiantes universitarios con los nombres de Minaka Hiroto y Sahashi Takami , ellos encontraron a 108 de esos Sekireis en un estado maleable haciendo experimentos y estudios de ellos , uno de esos Sekireis llamada Yume con el número de serie 08 fue miembro de la segunda generación de un grupo llamado el escuadrón disciplinado con el objetivo de garantizar la vida de las otras Sekireis y en una misión en particular Yume daría su vida para salvar a una Sekirei joven en su presunta muerte y así lo logro Yume salvando a la Sekirei con el número de serie 88 pero….Yume no ha muerto. Sigue existiendo solo que está dividida; su cuerpo y alma están separados. Y nadie sabe de esto.

Nadie excepto el.

El sentía una ligera unión con Yume, una unión que le decía que estaba por ahí, que estaba en algún lugar aun existiendo y le estaba llamando con paciencia sabiendo que él no tiene la habilidad para salvarle pero igual él llamaba y Minato Sahashi sentía que era su deber. A primer momento pensó que lo que le sucedió era una broma pero en un análisis más a fondo después de una ducha y verse en el espejo en esa misma noche descubrió que su cuerpo gano una gran musculatura , no tan notable pero en un par de años tendría el cuerpo perfecto que un fisicoculturista tendría , también noto la magatama ligera imprenta en su piel y el detalle más importante era que cuando se concentró un poco para probar fue espectador de su poder que provino sin saber cómo de parte de Yume; Energía. Pura y simple energía; Yume es una Sekirei que domina el poder de energía de positrones de luz o algo así , el no entendía en aquellos flashes ya que el por muy inteligente que fuera tenia catorce años , su poder era de por si decirlo una fuente de energía de color azul que puede tomar muchas formas deseadas a la voluntad del usuario pero era energía al final como su detalle más fuerte era que podía potenciar a sí mismo o a un objeto que este en contacto aunque el objeto termina destruyéndose debido al no soportar la energía extranjera.

Él no sabía qué hacer con su poder y sabía que si por su madre la grande que se armaría por el hecho que supiera de las Sekireis y que ella estuviera relacionado con ellos le carcomía un poco ¿quizás ella tuvo algo que ver con que de una manera obtuviera poderes Sekirei? No lo sabía y mejor haría que no había sucedido nada. Así que solo le quedo una opción: entrenar y usar su poder para ser un héroe ¿Qué se podía esperar? En este mundo llenos de decepciones , dolores y muerte los héroes son la cosa más deseada , personas que oran desean alguien que le salven o alivien sus corazones y sufrimiento **(héroes) **, deseos de ser algo más grande que solos ser humanos **(héroes) **o luchar para no seres del montón que serán olvidados y ser algo que será recordado **(héroes),** hay algunos que simplemente desean ser héroes pero el mundo no era fácil y la muerte puede aparecer tan fácilmente que ahora nadie podría ser un héroe y así la corrupción , el dolor y la muerte sigue existiendo. Es una existencia que odiamos y aceptamos. Minato era un chico en su adolescencia que se le dio por accidente el don del poder puro ,se le dio la oportunidad de ser algo más que solo un chico normal, se le dio algo que le permitía hacer la diferencia para sí mismo y para aquellos que quizás lo necesiten. Era un deseo infantil cierto pero ¿en un mundo tan real si se recibiera poderes…que harías? Minato entonces comenzó a entrenar sus poderes en secretos y así de vez en cuando ayudar a otros.

Él se convirtió en un héroe.

**Cuatros años después.**

Minato sorbo un poco de ron de una botella mientras se acomodaba en la pared destrozada del almacén en el que se encontraba, a su alrededor habían un montón de cuerpos tirados llenos de heridas, sangre y escombros, grandes fogatas de fuegos ardían en algunos lugares alzares del lugar y por las ventanas se notaban el gran humo que cubría todo el lugar. Minato se acomodó en su asiento improvisado mientras en el fondo una radio informaba sobre el arresto del líder de la banda revolucionaria anarquista del país poniendo fin a la guerra civil que había estado asolando en todo el estado por más de dos años y que gracias a los esfuerzos secretos de Minato el logro detener. Su madre le tenía tan mala estima que nunca se cercioro las cosas que el había hecho desde que se había adquirido su poder que el nombro como _**"Ao Susanoo"**_ debido a la energía azul que el controlaba además de nombrarlo con el nombre de un dios debido a una serie de anime que le gustaba hace años atrás. Supuestamente para sus familiares él se encontraba en un curso especializado en el extranjero pero la verdad con la ayuda de su contacto fue capaz de moverse a áfrica y detener de una vez por todas la guerra civil que había estado asolando el país desde hace décadas ,su poder era super humano , su experiencia era notable y su habilidad le permitió destrozar todo el ejercito de la facción rebelde y terminar la guerra cortando de raíz todo el asunto , ahora mismo había terminado con un grupo que intentaba hacer un golpe terrorista contra el presidente. La vida de un héroe no es fácil, él ya ha manchado su manos con sangre pero él siempre se ha asegurado que sea solo de lo más pútrido que pueden dar la raza humana, ha visto la guerra en su esplendor y los actos más horribles pero también ha visto las acciones más nobles, los sacrificios más notables y las batallas que hacen que calienten su corazón dándole fuerza para seguir luchando.

-_Tantas cosas que he hecho en tan poco tiempo….-_Sus primeros movimientos eran simples detecciones de robos o asesinatos o la investigaciones de tráficos de drogas o trata de esclavos en Japón , aprendio de la manera difícil a sus quince años en cómo salvar personas y sus actos heroicos , que de por si lograrlos fue difícil pero por suerte logro graduarse a los dieciséis años además que su hermana y sus abuelos tenían el sueño muy pesados , le han llevado a grandes aventuras peligrosas como la más grande detener a todo un grupo terrorista que planeaban detonar la torre de Tokio e igual cuando un grupo de maleantes planeaban soltar veneno en la acueducto de agua de Hokkaido que podrían haber matado a casi todos sus habitantes , las batallas fueron notables aun cuando estuvo luchando con simples hombres con armas de fuego pero en sus aventuras se topó con personajes notable mostrándole que el mundo no era tan simple como parecía ya que habían personas con poderes excepcionales como el ¿Cómo lo obtuvieron? Eso es de lo de menos, era normal que nadie sepa de su existencia debido a simplemente podrían ser cazados hasta la muerte para ser sujetos de pruebas, Minato supo de uno de sus colegas que un bandido de su clase causo toda una masacre para salvar su identidad hacia unos años atrás.

-Oi, Minato ¿estás listo para irnos?-Minato alzo la mirada para notar a un joven japonés de cabello negro corto , piel de color canela y ojos azules , uno de sus colegas llamado Takeshi Yamamoto , él fue un chico que salvo cuando el intento suicidarse después de perder la oportunidad de jugar el beisbol y estuvo tan agradecido de Minato que le juro lealtad y seguirle para toda la vida por lo que Minato no tuvo que otra e hizo un experimento en dar un poco de su sangre a Takeshi: los resultados fueron muy notables ,Takeshi no obtuvo su mismo poder e incluso no tuvo flashes sobre las Sekireis , su poder fue más llamado "poder de la lluvia" si es que se le puede llamar así a una forma de energía conformado de una fuerza de agua cortante…era complicado aún para los estándares de Minato pero Yamamoto mostro habilidad en incluir su habilidad en espada creando un estilo de combate sin precedente e incluso ahora mismo un año y medio después de tener conocerlo Yamamoto era el único que tenía la velocidad para desviar balas , Minato no podía ya que usaba su Ao Susanoo para crear una protección en su cuerpo evitando las heridas de balas pero él tenía que respetar la habilidad de su compañero aun en el inicio tener un poder inferior al suyo.

-Sí, ya iré, Yamamoto-Comento Minato con voz cansada levantándose del suelo y dirigirse hacia su amigo no sin antes tomar su arma personal que era una Gunbai (abanico de guerra) un poco diferente de la usual ya que era mucho más grande, estaba hecha de metal y su mango era mucho más extenso de lo usual como también su tamaño, era un arma defensiva más que otra cosa pero Minato la prefiere así de todos modos. Poniendo su arma en su espalda siendo enganchada obviamente se movió con Yamamoto a través de toda la zona prendida en fuego sabiendo bien que él y Yamamoto tendrán que llegar al punto de extracción y así salir del país ya que no quería que nadie supiera que ellos estuvieron ahí.

Y así los dos héroes se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche dejando atrás una estela de destrucción y muerte.

**Una semana después.**

-Deberías de descansar Minato, deberías de tomarte unas vacaciones, apenas ya estas entrando a tus diecinueves años y ya pareces un veterano de guerra. No es saludable y sé muy bien de lo que hablo.

-….. ¿Tú crees?

-¿Quién te conoce más, Minato? Pues yo, un poco Yamamoto pero mayormente yo, Obviamente estoy en lo cierto. Deberías de descansar.

-….No lo sé ¿y si tú y Yamamoto no pueden manejarlo?

-Pfft, obviamente podemos manejar nuestros problemas por nosotros mismos, tenemos la ayuda del señor Amodar después de todo que vera que no nos metamos problemas o… ¿acaso dudas de nosotros, eh, Minato?

-¡No, no, no! no lo hago Ameyuri, es solo que…. ¿es normal sentirse tan fuera de lugar pensar en no hacer nada?-Pregunto más para sí mismo Minato mientras dejaba su café en la mesa y observaba el cielo con curiosidad y nostalgia. Ameyuri era una mujer entrando a los veinticuatro años aunque su estatura era un poco más baja de lo usual para su edad , su curioso cabello rojo vino tinto largo con dos mechones amarrados a lado de su rostro le daba un aspecto muy curioso aunque eso se quedaba atrás con sus grandes dientes al estilo de tiburón ,a diferencia de él y Yamamoto ,Ameyuri Ringo era una mujer normal (en el sentido que no tiene poderes aunque de personalidad y forma de ser no se le puede definir como normal) pero ella era una mercenaria y experta en lucha de espada ya que fue ella la encargada de enseñarle a usar una katana a Yamamoto y enseñarle un poco de kendo y Battoujutsu a Minato , solo un poco porque Minato le llamo la atención , no es que era de vida o muerte que necesitaba aprender a manejar una espada pero el igual aprendio además después de todo era lo lógico que aprendiera manejar una espada considerando a su espada propia.

Aokami.

Minato giro la mirada para encontrar encima de una mesa una katana enfundaba en su guardia pero esta era muy diferente que una simple katana , toda la guardia estaba cubierta de papeles con palabras franceses escritas en ellas y una gran cadenas la cubría como si estuviera conteniendo algo. Ese era Aokami no Tsurugi: la espada del dios azul. Al ver la espada ahí hizo que frunciera el ceño un poco preocupado pero agito la cabeza un poco despejando sus preocupaciones pero pensar en su espada le hizo entender que quizás sea cierto; el necesitaba vacaciones y efectivamente en unos meses el cumpliría años pero no es que era importante , él no tenía mucho amigos , al lanzarse a ser un héroe le ha enseñado que este mundo es jodido , uno no puede salvar a alguien sin ninguna repercusión alguna debido a que todos los del alto mando del gobierno desean atraparte e incluso no se permite andar con una arma como su espada o gunbai al aire libre debido que llamaría la atención , era entendible sobre andar con armas pero se vuelve fastidioso cuando lo único que quieres hacer es ayudar a las personas. El giro para ver a la mujer que comía su desayuno francés con calma aunque le miraba con esa sonrisa burlona que molestaba un poco a Minato pero al final la mujer tenía razón.

-Está bien, creo que necesito vacaciones….pero entonces ¿A dónde voy?

-¿Por qué no vuelves a donde vivías antes? Ese pueblito que no me acuerdo ahora.

-¿Mi pueblo natal? Aunque me gustaría ver a mis abuelos no tengo ganas de encontrarme con mi hermana o con mi madre, Yukari era un puñado años atrás y no confió en mi madre en lo más mínimo. Es decir ¿te acuerdas de lo que te conté?

-¿sobre esa especie extraterrestre llamada Sekirei? Si, lo has mencionado tanto pero no puedo opinar sobre eso, he visto mucho más que cualquier humano ha visto en esta vida pero soy escéptica sobre una especie alienígena.

-¡Sé que es verdad, Ameyuri! El señor Amodar estudio con cuidado unos viejos informes sobre unos grupos militares de varios países se metieron en un especie de guerra en algún punto desconocido hace como veinte años y sé que eso fue a causa de las Sekireis _los recuerdos de Yume me han confirmado ese asunto con el escuadrón disciplinario._

_-_Si pero también dijiste que tu madre estaba metida de ello y su información general no tiene más que información simple , no hay nada en ella que pueda vincular con todo el asunto de la Sekirei , el señor Amodar es un maestro del hackeo y piratería pero incluso él no ha encontrado algo sucio con tu madre.

-….Tiene que ser algo, estoy muy seguro _Yume existe, sé que ella existe y ella aún sigue con vida ¡me prometí que de una manera u otra la salvaría! ¡No puedo dudar de mi promesa! _¿Y qué me dices entonces de Minaka Hiroto?

-¿Qué es el presidente de MBI? ¿Qué ha logrado conseguir parcialmente el control de Shinto Tokio por chantaje, soborno, fraude y movimientos desconocidos para los políticos japoneses? Si, él tiene algo oculto pero no es como si fuera el primer empresario corrupto.

-Sé muy bien lo que hablo, Ameyuri y ya decidí a donde ir.

-¡el punto es que descanses, Minato! ¡No para meterte en problemas en Japón!

-Lo siento Ameyuri pero creo que es necesario que investigue más que sucede en Japón…..pero descansare , eso te lo aseguro _pero tengo que averiguar más sobre Minaka y su empresa , algo me está dando mala vibra._ Ameyuri, partiré mañana y por favor envía mis armas por vía segura. Tengo que prepararme.

-….uff….Minato, eres incorregible-Comento Ameyuri con un suspiro cansando mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja y le miraba con análisis antes de negar ya que igual no había caso , ella simplemente le tomo su mano y le dio un apretón diciéndole sin palabras que tuviera fuerzas y que sea lo que sea que se metiera no terminaría matándolo. Después de todo hubo ocasiones en que ella y Minato compartieron más que simple amistad pero la diferencia de edad , el estilo de vida y que sus breves momentos eran más que solo momentos carnales hizo que nada florecía en ellos pero se apreciaban mucho y confiaban entre sí. Minato suspiro un poco antes de asentir y así en silencio ambos continuaron con su desayuno para prepararse para la salida de Minato a su país de origen.

**Una semana después: Japón.**

_Sangre. Lágrimas. Muerte. Sufrimiento. Injusticias. Dolor. Ira. Destrucción. Muerte. Masacre. Destrucción. Dolor. Pena. Arrepentimiento. Aceptación. Salvación. Paz. _

_Ser un héroe no es fácil._

_Lágrimas. Dolor. Sufrimiento. Agonía. Lágrimas. Gritos. Dolor. Sufrimiento. Injusticias. Penas. Desgracias. Dolor. Ira. Odio. Pecado. Arrogancia. Maldad. Odio. Sufrimiento. Manipulación. Dolor. Destrucción. Muerte. Muerte…._

_¡Muerte!_

Minato se agito un poco antes de erguirse y aspirar aire como un desposeído. Las pesadillas aparecen de nuevo. Después de unos minutos de intentar calmarse y no tener una crisis nerviosa Minato soltó un último suspiro antes de acomodarse en la cama mirando la gran ventana del cuarto del hotel en el que se hospedaba, no era la gran en realidad pero al menos tenía una cama y un baño, eso era muy útil y eso que él ha dormido en lugares muchísimo peores. Ya había llegado a Shinto Tokio para comenzar su propia investigación pero a la vez tener un poco de paz para sí mismo , lo cual dudaba de sí mismo , pero Ameyuri tenía razón; el necesitaba descansar y sus sueños era prueba de ellos. Sus pesadillas que eran en realidad recuerdos. El mundo no era fácil y la vida de un héroe no es sencilla ni fácil, Minato lo sabía, sabía bien que en el primer día de salvar a alguien no todo es sencillo, no todo es inocente, no todo es…bien. El mato por primera vez a sus quince años, él estaba en una ronda de patrullaje nocturna cuando llego al final de una escena que siempre le marcara en su vida; en lo horrible que pueden ser las personas y lo terrible que pueden llegar a ser. Sus manos se llenaron de sangre ante los cuerpos que el destruyo pero fue la pobre y rota mujer mientras la llevaba al hospital que le hizo sentir miserable.

El recuerdo aun le perturbaba.

Ser un héroe no significa salvar personas o hacer actos heroicos: un héroe es que vive después de hacer lo que se necesita hacer. Y algunas veces se necesita matar para solucionar un mal que de una manera u otra no puede ser curado o redimido. Un pecado tan grande que no puede ser perdonado. Y es aquel que vive en tal martirio y se mantiene fuerte que es capaz de llamarse un héroe. Minato no era idealista pero en el camino en el que se metió por un capricho le ha enseñado siempre mantenerse firme en sus creencias o perdería su camino y fallaría finalmente. Sabiendo bien que el ya no estaba cansando y notando que era la cuatro de la mañana Minato decidió simplemente hacer algo hasta que después le diera un poco de sueño y así volviera a descansar por lo que poniéndose de pie acercándose a la ventana para ver la oscuridad que se estaba desvaneciendo dejando paso al amanecer por unos momentos antes de girar y dirigirse hacia la cocina del cuarto, no era de lujo pero uno no se puede quejar con esas cosas.

-Veamos que ahí aquí….oh no puede ser ¡no hay café!-Comento Minato con malestar pero ya no había de otra decidió tomar un emparedado en la mini-nevera de la cocina ,ya con el bocadillo en la mano el pelinegro camino hacia el otro cuarto pero él se detuvo al notar un movimiento imperceptible fuera de su ventana , el no mostro alteración ante ello más siguió caminando y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a la ventana mientras le daba un mordisco al emparedado pero imperceptiblemente con su pie sacaba su gunbai desde debajo la cama y lo posaba con lentitud encima de su pierna. Él se mantuvo en silencio usando su poder para enviar una onda casi existente a todo su alrededor para así saber si alguien estaba o no fuera de la ventana de su habitación.

Si había alguien espiándole.

Minato se mantuvo en calma por unos segundos terminando su emparedado antes de quedarse quieto un segundo y Minato activo su Ao Susanoo creando un especie de energía solida de color azul oscuro y que tomo forma a un gran cadena que fue lanzada directamente a la ventana y la abrió permitiendo así a Minato que se movió y con agilidad salto de la ventana para estar directamente afuera y usando su Ao Susanoo creo una onda sónica que le permitió ubicar al espía que se movía rápidamente ya sabiendo que fue descubierto. Minato agradeció que durmiera con un pantalón aunque era de tela porque con el frio de la mañana le tenía malhumorado y aun mas con el hecho que alguien estuvo vigilándole. Con un gruñido el comenzó a correr saltando entre los poste de luz a otro moviéndose a alta velocidad aunque su enemigo actual era de por si más rápido que él. El activo su Ao Susanoo enviando ondas de energía azul a sus piernas haciéndole brillar y el aumento su velocidad saltando entre edificios a otros agradeciendo que Shinto era una zona con grandes edificios, el uso su poder para intentar rastrear a su espía pero—

¡ZAZ!

¡Estaba detrás de él! el tomo su gunbai y lo uso como escudo para todo un ataque demoledor de cuchillas que le envió volando hacia atas haciendo caer desde el techo del edificio , el gruño un poco pero el giro en el aire y concentro todo su poder haciéndole que fuera cubierto por un especie de energía de llamas de color azul oscuro y lentamente un gran brazo esquelético de gran tamaño se formó en su espalda y salió disparado rasgando en la pared del edificio deteniendo el descenso de Minato que gruño antes de mirar hacia arriba viendo una figura caer con eficacia en un edificio cercano , Minato no se hizo esperar y tomando impulso dio un gran salto hacia dicho lugar apretando fuertemente su gunbai en su mano sabiendo que sea lo que sea que sucede terminara en una sola cosa:

Batalla.

**En otro lugar.**

-Homura ¿Seguías despierto?

-Supongo, no tengo mucho sueño de todos modos y además no tengo trabajo hoy, solo estoy aquí tomando aire.

-Oh ok, espero que no te canses, muy bien iré a preparar el desayuno. Homura.

-Igualmente Miya-Comento Homura con una sonrisa suave que fue devuelta por Miya aunque ambos sabían que era un poco tensa. La guerra recién empezaba y las cosas se han tornado caóticas. Viendo como la Sekirei 01 se iba Homura suspiro acomodándose en la terraza en el patio observando el crepúsculo del cielo pensando en su situación. Más en concreto en lo molesto que es ir al supermercado y comprar…_productos femeninos. _Claro que no sería problema sino fuera que…

Homura inicialmente era hombre.

Fue hace cuatro años mientras ella estaba en MBI terminado su educación sobre el mundo a cargo de unos de sus ajustadores , Takami Sahashi , cuando de la nada experimento un dolor como nunca jamás había sentido y su cuerpo por intervalos de días sufrió quemaduras que por suerte no dejaron cicatrices , sino fuera por la ex número 07 Akitsu , que vivía con ella en Izumo inn y Sekirei número 09 Tsukiumi , Homura sabía que hubiera muerto con seguridad , después de un coma de varios días Homura despertó para encontrar el horroroso descubrimiento de que se convirtió en mujer. Según al parecer, de una manera aun inexplicable, su Tama reacciono por algo por su Ashikabi destinado que resultó ser un hombre y su cuerpo cambio a adaptarse a la preferencia de su Ashikabi, según parecía ser algo con el enlace psíquico que hizo que su propio cuerpo cambiara de sexo. Fue un proceso lento ,gradual e incómodo , a los seis meses ya se convirtió tanto física , emocional y en parte mentalmente en una mujer , la experiencia fue encarecedora e irritante tanto por los cambios de humor , la menstruación , los coqueteos de los hombres y la lista seguía pero al final lo supero aunque en parte seguía siendo ella misma…el mismo…rayos , ya ni podía llamarse un hombre de todos modo , al final seguía siendo ella misma solo que tuvo que cambiar muchas cosas que tenía prevista al salir del MBI. Lo bueno es que su energía no estaba inestable y ha logrado mejorar por si misma bajo los cuidados de Miya porque si fuera diferente entonces ella tendría que batallar continuamente con mantener sus poderes bajo control.

Pero aun así se preguntaba quién era su Ashikabi.

-_¿Qué tan especial es mi Ashikabi que haya activado mi cambio incluso sin estar cerca?-_Pensó ella con curiosidad pero un pensamiento alarmante pensó si era uno de los llamados Warlord en la guerra Sekirei ya sabiendo que la mayoría eran bestias pero desestimo rápidamente la idea recordando que su situación sucedió hace cuatro años y la guerra Sekirei ya ha iniciado solo hace un año atrás. Homura escucha un sonido a su espalda y miro notando a Akitsu moverse por el pasillo a la cocina….desnuda. Homura no se sorprendió después al escuchar el sonido resonante del golpe y el quejido suave de Akitsu para después verla regresar a su habitación, Homura de verdad tenía que hacer algo con el problema de Akitsu en recordar su ropa interior…o usar ropa en la mañana, la Sekirei de hielo de verdad tenía un problema con lo referente a recordar vestirse.

-Oi Homura-tan , te necesito acá-Escucho Homura y alzo la mirada encontrando una cámara pequeña con un pequeño micrófono ,ya sabiendo que Matsu no era la de jugar y aún más en la madrugada se levantó y no perdió el tiempo llegando a la habitación oculta encontrándola frente a un montón de computadoras y televisores mostrando tantos lugares tantos dentro como fuera de Izumo inn ,también mostraba zonas aleatorias de la ciudad llenos de destrucción a la propiedad e incluso había sangre seca ahí pero por suerte eran lugares un poco más apartado de la zona civil pero Matsu miraba fijamente en la pantalla frente a sus ojos y que Homura no podía exactamente ver. Él se acercó y Matsu le miro de reojo con tranquilidad pero con seriedad-Me alegro que haya venido, Homura.

-¿Qué sucede, Matsu? _Tiene que ser algo serio si menciona mi nombre con normalidad._

-Está sucediendo una batalla.

-¿y eso que? No es algo nuevo…espera un momento—

-¡Exacto! Ya está amaneciendo, es ilógico y prohibido combatir de mañana pero….es peor la zona que se está combatiendo en una zona civil ¡y mira quien es, es el hijo perdido de Takami!-Exclamo Matsu con razón, Homura sabía bien sobre el dominio de Matsu con el satélite de espionaje y su habilidad de analizar las cosas pero se sorprendió lo rápido que Matsu fue capaz de analizar la situación. Ella se sorprendió al saber sobre la presencia del hijo de Takami recordando lo afligida que estaba la mujer con la desaparición de su hijo y ahora interesada se acercó para ver mejor y cuando vio al hijo de Takami sintió como el aliento se le atraganto porque su corazón comenzó a retumbar con fuerza y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, su visión se oscureció un poco y puso su mano izquierda en la pared para sostenerse , cuando se calmó y noto que Matsu estaba sosteniéndola completamente preocupada pero compresiva la situación le golpeo con la lógica. Era el, tenía que ser y viendo con calma como combatía contra aquel Sekirei en aquel computador, Homura sabía que aquel chico era su Ashikabi. En otro tiempo hubiera rehuido de la idea pero ella ahora ya acepto que era mujer y al final…

Solo quedaba una sola opción lógica.

-¡Matsu, necesito que vigiles la situación y me avises por mi celular, iré de inmediato!-Sin pensar más ella se movió rápidamente hacia su habitación para vestirse y lanzarse a la batalla. Matsu miro a la Sekirei de fuego irse rápidamente y sonrió suavemente ante la gran motivación de Homura pero frunció el ceño reconociendo al Sekirei que se enfrentaba según sus análisis informáticos el hijo de Takami y lo reconocía muy bien siendo uno de los Sekireis más devotos pero igual uno de los mortíferos. Ella suspiro un poco viendo la batalla pensando que hubiera sido genial que aquel chico haya sido su Ashikabi pero ella ya estaba tomada. Oh, bueno, al menos ayudara a Homura al ir a la batalla. Con eso en mente se sentó frente a su computadora y así comenzó a prepararse para darle apoyo a Homura.

**En otro lugares.**

¡ZAZ!

¡BLAM!

¡ZHOOO!

Minato giro en sí mismo aterrizando en el techo de un edificio mientras su espía aterrizaba frente a él mostrándose a un hombre peculiar, un joven de cabello blanco corto con unos intrigantes ojos de color aguamarina y encima de sus cejas habían dos puntos rojos sangre como también marcas del mismo color bajo los ojos, vestía una camiseta de botones suelta de color morado de manga larga la cual estaba abierta dejando a la vista parte de su pecho, un pantalón negro y zapatillas negras. Minato sabía que la apariencia engañaba y que su oponente no solo era veloz sino muy hábil ya que le tomo mucho tiempo para alcanzarle y arrinconarle. Su oponente era de lo más curioso porque podía jurar que su enemigo tenía un arma blanca consigo pero hasta ahora por más que miraba no podía encontrar alguna clase de arma en aquel espía pero decidió que no importaba ya que tenía otras cosas en que preocuparse. Ahora era el momento de la verdad.

-¿Quién eres tú y porque me has estado vigilando?-Inquirió con frialdad Minato mientras giraba con su mano su gunbai listo para su enemigo, el cual se quedó en silencio pero se movió a una posición de lucha con las piernas extendidas y sus manos inclinadas hacia adelante en forma de garras. Minato frunció el ceño ante esto, no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Entonces de la nada hablo el sujeto.

-Mi maestro solo me envió para analizarte, Sahashi Minato. Ahora que mi posición ha sido comprometida no me queda más de otra que llevarte conmigo-Sentencio el sujeto con una voz suave pero fría e indiferente , Minato se tensó mientras miraba atentamente más a su enemigo ya notando que con quien se enfrentaría no era alguien normal y eso era decir mucho considerando lo anormal que era su vida. De improvisto agujeros surgieron de las puntas de los dedos y en un parpadeo el sujeto hablo con voz muerta-**Danza de las clematis: puntas de dedos.**

¡BAAAM!

Minato escucho el sintió de algo dispararse ya teniendo experiencia con armas de fuego pero eso no ayudo cuando el grito de dolor al sentir la perforación en su hombro y pierna pero él no se quedó a analizarse sino se movió con su gunbai frente suyo desviando cualquier ataque lo cual aquel tipo peliblanco movía sus brazos y Minato pudo ver para su shock que lo que el tipo estaba haciendo era disparar balas hechas de huesos ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Pero el negó la cabeza reconociendo igual su propios poderes, el avanzo con velocidad pero cuando pretendía atacar el peliblanco se movió con una agilidad sin igual y le dio una patada a Minato en todo el pecho, el sintió sus instintos advertirle del peligro por lo que cubrió su pecho con energía de Ao Susanoo deteniendo una gran barra puntiaguda hecha de hueso desde el piel de aquel sujeto. Minato dio unos saltos hacia atrás mientras gruñía observando ahora con un nuevo nivel de peligro ya reconociendo esos movimientos y eso eran: un asesino. El gruño mientras energía de color azul se concentraba en su abanico de guerra.

-La capacidad de usar tus huesos como armas y tengo que suponer que igual tienes poderes curativos ¿me equivoco?

-No lo haces, después de todo soy uno de los cincos Sekireis expertos en asesinatos en toda la guerra Sekirei.

-¿Sekirei? ¡¿Entonces tú eres un Sekirei?!

-Efectivamente, no veo porque ocultar mi identidad, me presento; Sekirei número 58, Kimimaro. Quiero decir antes de continuar con nuestra lucha que sus habilidades son intrigantes, ninguno de los otros Ashikabis poseen esas clase de habilidades tan complejas pero eso si…no eres el más poderoso.

-¿lo demás Ashikabi? ¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Minato un poco tomado fuera de balance , según los recuerdos de Yume los Ashikabi eran los destinados a las Sekireis pero la definición era tan ambigua que nunca la entendió. El ahora identificado Kimimaro entrecerró los ojos un poco tomando nota la genuina sorpresa del chico Sahashi y pensó que había algo más en ese humano por lo que al final entendió el interés de su maestro con este humano. Con eso en mente poso sus manos en el suelo del techo llamando la atención de Minato.

-Mmmm parece que hay algo fuera con usted Sahashi Minato pero de igual forma tengo una misión que cumplir y nada me detendrá. Mi lealtad a mi maestro me lo exiguo **¡Danza de helecho: cadenas!-**Exclamo Kimimaro con fuerza y del techo grandes picas de huesos surgieron hacia Minato en un parpadeo que con urgencia intento cubrirse con la energía de Ao Susanoo y salta al mismo tiempo pero como noto grandes picas le atacaron pero no lograron trapazar su cuerpo pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando grandes cadenas de huesos surgieron del techo y le tomaron de sus extremidades , el gruño de furia ante eso e invoco el brazo de Ao Susanoo ,siendo un brazo hecho de energía esquelético , pretendía destruir a lo que le aprisionaba cuando una gran viga de hueso surgió hacia a su pecho pero el invoco más energía formando un especie de caja torácica deteniendo el mortal ataque pero para su horror surgió Kimimaro del mismo hueso con una gran taladro de hueso en su brazo izquierdo y que lanzo hacia el pecho desprotegido de Minato-¡DANZA DE CLEMATIS: FLOR! ¡Prueba la derrota Sahashi!

Y sangre surco en el aire.

**Continuara…**

**Wow, sí, me emocione con esto. En fin la personalidad y vida de Minato se podría decir que se basó en Kiritsugu y Shirou Emiya de Fate stay night, es decir no en personalidad sino en un héroe cansado que ha visto en lo peor de la humanidad y se ha mantenido fiel a sí mismo. Y si alguien se ha dado cuenta entonces ya notaron que los poderes de Minato son parecidos a dos personajes badass de otras series. Poco a poco se verá más del pasado de Minato y toda la cosa, si, Matsu ya tiene Ashikabi, no pienso hacer que las cosas sean iguales como ya han visto con una Fem- Homura, la verdad siempre me ha parecido genial Homura solo que con la cuestión del cambio de sexo como que jodio un poco el asunto pero bueno. En fin, si, la aparición de Kimimaro de seguro les habrá sorprendido, en fin feliz año nuevo para todos.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
